RWBY in a galaxy far far away
by MedievalLord666
Summary: A long time ago in a galaxy far far away, there were four very special beings they all grew up away from each other and all lived different lives with different beliefs, but despite all their differences they will eventually all be brought together. families will be reunited wars will be waged and hidden powers uncovered, and team RWBY will be brought together.
1. YELLOW

**Yellow**

 **Hello, this is my first story so it might not be that good but ya gotta start somewhere I guess so anyway here is the first part of this story enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or RWBY and never will.**

 **Age:5** In the Jedi temple 19 years before the battle of yavin a Jedi youngling had been running through the halls and corridors of the temple trying to escape the blaster fire of the clones, they were destroying her home and murdering all of her friends and Jedi she knew, they were all dead and she would be soon to if she didn't find a place to hide. And fast she could hear the sound of the troopers heavy metal boots hitting the floor of the temple as they marched through it killing everyone in sight as the lilac eyed youngling turned a corner she saw a vent imbedded in the roof at the end of the corridor in a split second she run towards it used what little she knew about the force to pull the vent of and use the force to jump up into the vent and she started to crawl around in the vent system for what seemed like hours maybe even longer until she heard voices. At first she thought it was the voice of the clones but then she recognised one of the voices it was Jedi master yoda's voice he seemed to be sad and was talking to a second person. There was a sudden creak from bellow the youngling and the vent under her gave way and she fell through in and was just about to hit the ground when suddenly she stopped mid-air then she looked up to see the old Jedi grandmaster with his hand outstretched towards her and then he moved his hand back to his side and she just managed to catch herself before she hit the ground then she looked up to see Yoda and now that she could see him she recognised it was Jedi master Obi-Wan Kenobi, There may still be hope yet "Obi-wan" the old master said then Obi-wan turned to her and smiled and then spoke "what is your name young one" smiling back the youngling replied "my name is Yang, Yang Xiao long".

A few days later Yang woke up to find herself in a small kind of hut that seemed to be made of clay or something like it. Yang rubbed her head where was she, she thought the last place she remembered being was on Obi-wans ship taking the twins named Luke and Leia to their new families. Then she was broken out of thought as the door slid open and Obi-wan stepped in covered in sand then he looked up at yang "I see your awake now" he said "let's get going before the storm hits then" yang looked confused at this "where to" she spoke curiously "to Start your training" Yang's eyes lit up at this and she bolted to the door "well let's go then old man" she spoke impatiently eager to start her training.

 **Age:9** Yang had finally done it she had completed her lightsaber Obi-wan had taken her to llum to find a kyber crystal for her. Llum was were Jedi got there kyber crystals from, Yang had found a yellow crystal and after a few days of working on it without rest she had finished it. Yang pressed the button and a bright yellow blade shot out lighting up everything around her then yang turned to the door to see her master smiling at her "well done yang it only took you 48 tries'" he said, yang just turned back to look at her newly forged saber while muttering something quietly to herself.

 **Age:13** Yang hated Tatooine there was too much sand for her liking but there were a few things she liked about it one was pod-racing. Just after yang had won another race she was walking through Mos Espa counting her winning credits when she felt something in the force yelling danger in an instant yang twirled around lightsaber in hand and deflected a blaster shot there were about 8 or 9 Stormtroopers there all with their blasters aimed at her then they all opened fire on her.

She managed to jump out of the way of the first few shots and then blocked the rest but one got through her defence and pierced her lower part of her leg yang let out a cry as she fell to the ground holding her leg in pain. The Stormtroopers were advancing on her, weapons at the ready yang knew she only had one chance to escape she pushed out both of her hands and sent a massive force push out towards them the men were sent flying this was her chance she picked up her lightsaber from the ground and started to run/limp away as fast as she could she knew that reinforcements were probably already on their way so she needed to get out quick. Just after taking a few more steps she heard the sound or people running towards her direction she used the force to open the door of a building that was close to her then through herself in and forced the door shut again she lay on the cold ground for a few tense seconds as the sound of the solders grew more and more distant. Yang closed her eyes breathing hard "I wonder what the old man will think about this" she spoke quietly to herself.

 **Age:16** Yang hugged her master just before she left he had told her that he had taught her most of what he knew and that she should go to the Dagobah system to find master Yoda for further training or to join the rebels in their fight against the empire and that she could find them on yavin IV one of the planets moons. Over the year's obi-wan had become like a farther to yang and she was sad to be leaving but at the same time she was also very excited to be leaving she didn't want to have to spend another second on the sand filled planet, she waved good bye to her master as she boarded the transport ship. Then the ship shot of into the heavens. Yang sat in her seat as the ship went into light speed she wondered what adventures awaited her, as she started to fall asleep she dreamt of a girl, a girl with dark red hair that got brighter at the tips but what stood out most was her silver eyes.


	2. BLACK

**BLACK**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Star Wars and none of the characters in it**

Age:5 19BBY On a planet somewhere in the unknown regions of space. A young girl named Blake watched as her village burned and crumbled to the ground tears streamed from her eyes as everything she had known burned. There was the sound of leaves of crunching behind her she turned to see a man wearing a black cloak and hood, while his eyes shone bright yellow, then the man spoke in a deep voice as he knelt down next to her "it will be ok little one your safe now" he said this as he pulled Blake into a tight hug, we will get revenge on the men who did this, my new apprentice.

Age:9 At midnight Blake moved quietly through the thick woods nearing a small cabin jumping from tree to tree she then flipped onto a branch overhanging the cabin she then heard voices coming from the cabin yet she could hear them as clear as day for Blake way a faunus. A faunus was part human part beast. Blake was part loth-cat. A Loth-cat is a feline that is roughly 1meter in length and weighs around 10kilos they have large mouths thick tails and pointed ears and there were native to Lothal while loth-cats were usually dark yellow, brown or white Blake's ears where pitch black. Blake crouched down then she jumped to a closer branch to the hut, she jumped of the branch and on to the forest floor she silently crept up to the front of the cabin and put her hand on the door but before she opened it she looked behind her to be met with the outline of a figure with bright yellow eyes sitting in one of the trees he slowly nodded and she turned back pulling the door open and bolted in, before the three figures even had a chance to look up Blake was behind one on them and in a flash pulled out a short handle like cylinder a long black blade emerged from it and in an instant the first man's head rolled to the floor then one of the other two reached for something behind his back but he was to slow Blake had thrown her saber across the table and it logged itself in his throat killing him instantly then Blake's hand shot out at the last one and he was sent crashing into the wall Blake calmly walked over eyes glowing a fiery yellow using the force to call for her lightsaber she stood over the last man. He looked up at her with pleading eyes p-p-pl-please d-d-don't k-kill me he stammered Blake didn't move the man just looked even more frightened now w-well i-if your g-going t-to kill me pl-please don't kill m-m-my family they didn't do anything wrong. At this Blake stopped she looked down at him sadly as she deactivated her lightsaber she couldn't not after knowing he had a family Blake felt sick the other two could have had family to now she wanted to throw up what had she done. Then from behind her she heard a voice speak but she didn't hear it or maybe she didn't want to hear it all that voice had done was bring her pain and anger then the voice spoke again louder this time she knew what the voice was saying but she wouldn't listen then again but this time she couldn't ignore it "KILL HIMM" the voice boomed around it was so loud it heart her head but then she looked back to see the yellow eyes of her master glaring down at her "do it" he spoke again this time more forcefully, but this was too much for Blake she was only 9 standard years old this was just too much for someone of that age to take she started to cry then her anger welled up it was all her masters fault he made me kill these people it was all his fault Blake thought her anger growing by the second, while this was going on inside Blake's head her master was now smiling he knew what his apprentice was thinking all he needed to do was redirect her anger towards the bounty hunter. As Blake was just about to strike at her master a soft voice entered her head and it spoke "why would you try to kill your master he has helped you and made you strong" Blake stopped unsure if she should trust this voice then it spoke again "why don't you kill this other man you know what he did remember he was the one that killed your family and destroyed your home you should kill him" Blake opened her eyes to revel bright yellow eyes full of hate and rage then in a split second his head was rolling on the floor Blake deactivated her saber and turned away while her master smiled even more "good" he spoke as they left.

Age:13 Blake watched as red blade hit blue as her master fought against an unknown Jedi, her master had told her about Jedi and how they were weak and foolish but she didn't believe that. It seemed her master was beating the Jedi, although the Jedi seemed to just be able to keep up her master, in a split second blank made the biggest decision in her life, she leapt forward blade igniting as she flew through the air towards her masters back he turned to block her blow and force pushed her backwards but that gave the Jedi a massive opening and he stabbed the sith through the chest then the sith fell down letting out a hiss of pain before dying. The Jedi looked to Blake somewhat surprised but then he started to walk towards her, how about you come with me young one the dark side is not the path you should take he said. For the first time in a very long time Blake smiled then nodded happily.

Age:16 Blake was ready to go there was just one more thing she needed to do, she walked out of the house she had lived in happily lived in for the past few years. The house was in fact a giant tree that had been hollowed out and had a massive spiral stair case going up to the top of the tree. Her master was sitting a few meters away from the house on a wooden bench he looked up to Blake "ready" he said in a voice weak from age. Blake just nodded, the old Jedi slowly stood up and the pair walked towards a secluded glade where their starship lay waiting for them.

A few hours later Blake was orbiting her home planet and just setting in the coordinates for her destination before entering hyperspace and activating auto pilot, then something strange happened Blake had some sort of vision, in the vision she was standing in a circle with three other humanoid figures standing around her, then there was there was the familiar sound of lightsaber's activating there was yellow then white and lastly red then as soon as the vision had started it ended leaving Blake to ponder on who those three were and what this vision meant.


End file.
